Forbidden Love
by Jaba
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have just broken up and he has his eye on her twin, Ryan. Ryan, now openly Gay wants Troy. Tryan, Slash. Language,Sexual content, alcohol abuse, drug content and Violence maybe. Start of Slash and Slash now up! COMPLETE!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. All of the Characters are owned by Disney.

Rated "M" for Language, Sexual Content, Drug Content, alcohol abuse and Violence (maybe)

Parings: Troy &Sharpay, Troy & Ryan

Forbidden Love

Chapter one: The Call

Troy's P.O.V

Sharpay's call woke me up. Last night was East High's First Annual School's out party. It was only for juniors. It was a blast and it had lasted until 2 AM.

"Hey good morning babe, some night last night huh? It was a blast to be out with you so long. It was a great date." Sharpay said bubbly on the phone. "How are you today?"

"I am doing well. How about you? I know that you had a wild night." I told her remembering Sharpay's wild night. "You got drunk and you went upstairs with Chad."

"Ok… Troy, Honey boo, sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Chad and me… we had sex. I am sorry. We were both drunk. I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I am sorry, very sorry. Please forgive me."

Wow. I can't believe her. She cheated on me. She fucking cheated on me… with one of my best friends! With Chad! Why would she do this to me? I loved her. I thought she loved me. I guess not. She is a Bitch, that's all.

"Oh, no I am not mad at you. Hey meet me at Dante's today. I wanna talk to you… in person."

"Ok. Is there anything wrong? Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad."

Well I had told the truth. I am not mad. I am pissed.

"Hey Sharpay, I got to go. I will see you at Dante's. Bye."

"Bye honey boo!"


	2. The Breakup

Well, Hope you liked Chapter two! Please Review me! I know that chapter one was a little weak and I am working on it. This will be a better chapter that the whole gang is in. (Or at least mentioned) Hoodie is me. And the CD is a real CD I am working on. I currently have three songs. Ok well here it is Chapter two!

Chapter Two: The Breakup

Sharpay's POV

Oh my god! I can't believe it! Troy is not mad at me! Yes! Well now then, let me introduce myself. My name is Sharpay Evans. My twin brother, Ryan, isn't really smart. I love the boy to death but he can be severely annoying at times. Ryan, me, my mom and my dad live in a huge six-room, five and a half bath two story home with a furnished basement. Me and Ryan use the basement for practicing lines, songs and a gym. Ryan may not look like it but he is actually very muscular. I just hope that I didn't make Troy mad. We have been dating for nearly three months. It will be three months tomorrow actually. I always had a crush on him and when that Bitch Gabriella. She had thought that because she met Troy Bolton on a stupid ski trip on New Years last year. They went out for a while and well they didn't work out, because Troy is now dating me.

It's been two weeks since we had our last fight. It was over my drinking at a Wild Cats team party. It was to celebrate us winning championships second year in a row.

"Hey Ry you want to go to Dante's with me? I am meeting Troy there. He said he wanted to talk to me but I don't really want to go by myself. We can take my car if you want!" I shouted down the hall. Our rooms are on either side of the second floor hallway. Our parents are on the first floor.

"Sure! Just let me get my things together. I am almost ready!" Ryan yelled back.

"Ryan, I know that you like Troy. Just remember that he is mine. Ok?" I told him lovingly.

"Sharshar, I know that! I am honestly trying not to have a problem with you dating one of the men of my dreams. Just be sure that if you two break up I will be one of the first to go to him. I don't care if he is gay or Bi. I will still hit on him." He said in reply.

Me and Ryan both have nicknames for each other. His is Ry and mine is Sharshar.

When we were both ready to leave we had twenty minutes to spare and we had to hurry to make it to Dante's before noon. We both jumped into my pink VW convertible Bug and had the top down. We had Ryan's new Hoodie CD. Hoodie is one of Ryan's favorite bands. It is Trance so we get really mellow when listing to it. This one is Songs to Fall Asleep to… And More. When we arrived we had seen Troy's Volvo, Gabriella's mom's minivan and Chad's Green Hummer. All parked side by side, so we pulled into the empty space beside Chad's Hummer. Everyone was at a table in the back and when we got there Gabriella and Chad got up and took Ryan to the Bar with them. I went back to the booth with a sinking feeling in my stomach. This isn't going to end well.

Troy POV

Chad and Gabriella had got to Dante's three minutes after me and I told them exactly what I was going to do. I was going to break up with Sharpay.

"What, why Troy why would you break up with Sharpay? Do you have a reason to?" Gabriella asked as soon as I told them.

"Yeah, why are you going to break up with her?" Chad asked me.

"Because she cheated on me, with you, Chad." I told them.

When I told them the reason Sharpay and Ryan walked into Dante's.

"Guys, take Ryan to the bar. I want to first talk with Sharpay alone first. You can tell Ryan if you want." I told them and they hurried off and grabbed Ryan and took them to the bar.

"Hey baby, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sharpay asked me.

"Hey Sharpay, we need to talk." I told her.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Those are the four most hated words in the English Language. Nothing good ever comes from that. I thought you said that you weren't mad." She said starting to cry.

"Sharpay, I wasn't mad. I was pissed. I-I just don't know what to do. I want to-" I started to say.

"No Troy, let me have some dignity. Let me break up with you." She interrupted.

"Fine, go ahead." I told her.

"Troy Bolton, I am breaking up with you. I am sorry. Ok so I knew that you were going to break up with me. What were the reasons?" she said crying.

"Sharpay, You are too much to handle, you are a drama queen, you cheated on me." I told her then I shouted at the guys to come back.

Well that was long. Chapter Three will start off from Ryan's POV and will focus on Troy and how he didn't tell Sharpay a different reason why they broke up.


	3. Secret Truths

Ok…wow. The past two chapters have been getting great reviews! Awesome, lets see if I can continue writing stuff that's good. Well here it goes! Chapter three!

In this chapter I will make at least two references to outside things. This chapter has language in it.

Chapter Three: Secret Truths

Ryan POV

"What's going on guys? What's wrong?" I asked Gabriella and Chad as we sat down at the bar. "What's going on? Tell me please."

"Troy is going to break up with your sister." Chad told me.

"Why? I thought he wasn't mad at her. He told her he wasn't mad." I said trying not to sound happy.

Hell, I am not happy they broke up. I am excited. Sharpay knows that I love Troy.

"Well, Chad here just can't keep his _hands_ to himself. Chad and Sharpay had sex at a party. And somehow Troy found out." Gabriella told me.

When they finished telling me what had happened Troy called us over to the table. Chad got in before me, then I got in sitting directly across from Troy and then Sharshar got in. Gabriella sat next to Troy. God, I just wanna reach over the table and run my fingers through his hair.

After about two minutes a girl walked up to our table with a pad in her hands.

"Welcome to Dante's. My name is Alice, I am your waitress. What may I get you?" She said without even looking up from her pad.

After we placed our order she finally looked up from her pad.

"You're Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats and one of the stars from last year's Spring Musicale aren't you?" She asked Troy.

"Yeah I am. Why are you asking?" Troy asked nervously.

"Oh, it's just that my name is Alice. Alice Liddell. I was wondering if you could talk to Mrs. Darbus about getting an interview for the school newspaper. You know 'The Dailey Wildcats'. Also would you like to do an interview for the Grapevine? It is something new that will feature advice, horoscopes and advertisements."

"Wait, you said an article but the Grapevine only has ads, advice and astrological guidance. Why would you say Article if it doesn't have any articles in it:"? Sharshar told her being a little bitchy.

"Sharpay! There is no reason for you to be so mean. She just made a mistake, that's all. Don't be so mean!" Chad said defending her.

"Oh well! I don't give a fuck! I was just broken up with! I am ready to kill someone!" Sharshar screamed ready to make a scene.

"Sure, I will. Oh, and sorry for Sharpay's behavior." Troy said apologizing. "I just broke up with her."

Sharshar jumped up after he said that and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Ryan! Get over here! We are leaving and you better come with me if you want a ride home!" She screamed at me.

"Sorry guys I got to go. Here is the money for my and Sharpay's food. See you tomorrow?" I told them as I left.

We were going down the highway when I finally spoke up and asked her what the fuck was up.

"Sharshar, what the hell is wrong with you? You were being a total bitch back there! You embarrassed the hell out of me! I cannot believe you!" I yelled at her as we pulled into the drive way.

"You wouldn't understand Ry." She told me.

"Tell me! Please! Let me help! Don't let this be a repeat like last time! You always over react to break ups. You either start cutting again or drinking. And it all started with Terry Duncan." I told her.

"Shut up, Ry." She said.

"No, I don't want you to start again! It really scared me last time. Remember, I was the one who found you. I don't want it to happen again." I kept going.

"Ry, shut up." She threatened.

"Sharshar please promise me it won't happen again." I told her.

**SLAP!**

Oh My God! She just hit me. She hit me! And then that little… that little… that little bitch just hit me. Then she ran off to her room.

Wow. That was intense. Well did you catch the two references? One was Alice Liddell. She is from American McGee's Alice. It is a twisted game set years after Alice in Wonderland. The other was the Grapevine. It is a magazine from Degrassi.

well please review!


	4. Comming Out

**((Ok Lets see… hmm… that was a little harsh. We learned more about Sharpay and that she use to cut and drink. Will that come back? When will Ryan finally fully come out? This chapter has underage drinking and possible self mutilation. This chapter will focus on Sharpay and Ryan. You will learn even more about Sharpay. I do not own the song How Soon Is Now? Or the band t.A.T.u's. Well here it is… Chapter 4! ))**

**Chapter Four: Coming out**

**Sharpay POV**

Oh my God. I just slapped Ry. What have I done? I just need some time to cool off. I wonder if I still have any liquor in my room. My parents don't go in there so it's safe to have it. Yes! I am in luck! My bottle of Jack is in the box on top of my closet. Crap, it is only a third of the bottle. Oh well I will still drink it. I will just have someone get me more. I pull down my shot glass and fill it up. I throw it to the back of my throat feeling it burn as it goes down. I fill the glass up again and take another shot. It doesn't burn as bad but I am now starting to buzzed. I finish the bottle without filling the glass back up. I just turn the bottle upside down. Oh no, I am starting to get nauseous. What am I doing? I had beaten my alcohol addiction years ago. They said at any moment I could fall back into addiction.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sharshar, are you ok? We are all waiting for you downstairs." Ryan asked as he opened my bedroom door… and found me passed out on my bedroom floor. He screamed for our parents and they ran upstairs to see what's wrong. _

"_Oh no, Sharpay, what's wrong honey! Sharpay! Wake up! Please honey! Wake up!" Our mom shouted as she ran to me. "Darren, call 911! Now!" She shouted at my dad as he ran out the room. She begs me to wake up as the ambulance pulled into our driveway. We were supposed to go to a party for mom's computer company opening a new office. Guess I screwed that up. God all I do is mess things up. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ry, and Taylor were standing over me. We had been friends since the Musicale three months ago. Chad and Taylor were dating then God, they were a cute couple. The only reason why they broke up was because Taylor is a Lesbian. They were talking to each other when I finally woke up._

"_Yes! Thank God you finally woke up! We were worried about you." Troy said to me. "Please don't ever do that again. Please, baby, I love you." That's right; Troy and I have been dating for a week then. He and Gabriella had broken up already. Gabriella had cheated on him… with Taylor._

**End Flashback**

God, now that I think about it, every girl he dated since the musicale cheated on him. Gabriella with Taylor, and then me with Chad. God, how I am sorry for him.

"Sharshar are you Ok? Sharshar?" Ry asked when he opened my door. Good thing I am just asleep and not like how I was last time.

**Ryan POV**

Oh god, I thought as I opened her door. I seen the bottle on her bed beside her and instantly thought the worse. She had relapsed into alcoholism. Not again, please not again. Please god; don't let me find her dead. "Sharpay are you Ok?

"Whaaa? I was sleeping. Damn, Ry, leave me alone. I haven't had much to drink. Only a third of a bottle. Speaking of which can you get it out of here?" she said and you can tell she was drunk. "Ry, can you just go and let me sleep? Please?"

"Ok… sure." I told her.

When I got back to my room my cell phone rang. TroyB came up. It was Troy. Wait, Troy called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. If you wanted Sharpay, she is asleep." I told him.

"Ryan, if I wanted Sharpay then I would have called her. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you the reason why I broke up with her." He told me.

"I thought the reason why you broke up was because she cheated on you." I said.

"The reason why is… is… well I want to tell you in person. When can I come over?" He asked.

"Now. You can come over now. Please, I want to know." I told him anxiously.

**Troy POV**

I can't believe it. I love Ryan. Ryan Evans. My ex's brother, her twin brother. Why is this happen to me? I can't be gay. I am the Basket Ball star. I was the Star of the Spring Musicale. Ok… well that one could have been a giveaway. I am on my way to his house. To the guy I love's house. How am I going to tell him? Is he even gay? I guess I will find out. I turn on my radio to try to calm my nerves and t.A.T.u's song How Soon is now? Had started to play.

I am the son, and the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the son and the heir of nothing in particular

Wow, I love this song, I thought. It always calms me down. I start singing along with it.

I am the son, and the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the son and the heir of nothing in particular.

You shut your mouth

How dare you say I go about things the wrong way?

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody does.

I am the son and the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the son and heir

Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth

How dare you say?

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

There's a club if you'd like to go you

Could meet somebody who really loves you

So you go, and you stand on your own and

You leave on your own and you go home,

And you cry and you want to die.

When you say it's gonna happen "now",

When exactly do you mean? See I've already

Waited too long and all my hope is gone

You shut your mouth

How dare you say?

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

As it ended I pulled up into the Evans' driveway. I got out of my car and walked up to the door.

**Ryan POV**

I hear Troy pulling into the driveway and I hear his favorite song 'How soon is now?' blaring. Good thing mom and dad aren't home. They would have a fit. I wonder if Sharpay is awake. Oh well.

**Bong Bong Bong**

There is the door bell. I better get it. I wonder what he is going to tell me. I ran down the stairs to see what he wanted.


	5. Love Blooms

**((Ok so well bet you are wondering what they had to talk about. Course you might already know :p. That was the longest chapter yet. I am writing one chapter a day practically. And I like it. Right now I have my IPod on shuffle so I am going write what I am thinking, feeling and what I want to write for this chapter. I am going to need new speakers by tomorrow. I have it going full blast on volume.))**

Chapter 5: Love Blooms

**Ryan POV**

"Hey Troy, what did you want to tell me?" I said as I opened the door.

"I just wanted to ask you a question for one. I didn't think that it would be right to ask on the phone." He said.

"Ok go ahead, ask." I told him.

"Are you gay? Bi? What? I want to know." He asked.

"Oh, I am gay. I have always been. I thought it was obvious. Why are you asking Troy?" I told him not expecting what was going to come next.

**Troy POV**

'Oh yes! Thank you god!' I thought as he told me he is gay.

"Because I love you. That's the reason why I broke up with Sharpay. That and because she cheated on me. With Chad." I told him. All of the sudden something had came over me. I reached over to him and planted my lips on his. It is wonderful. Feels better than it ever has, it feels right.

**Ryan POV**

Oh. My. God. Troy is kissing me. Troy Bolton, the man I have been crushing on just told me he loves me and is now kissing me. Should I pull apart? Should I tell him now that I love him? What should I do? This can't be right. He just broke up with my sister and now we are making out with each other. It hasn't even been 24 hours and he is already moved on. I feel bad about this. What if Sharshar comes down and sees us? Oh well… Fuck her. I haven't dated anyone in years.

**Sharpay POV**

Wow I feel noxious. I just woke up. That's odd, what's Troy doing here? I didn't invite him. Or could he be here for Ryan? Hmmm…. I don't know. I might as well go down to check.

**Ryan POV**

"Hey Troy, do you want to come in?" I asked as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I am sorry, I just thought that you were single and stuff." Troy said looking sorry.

"Troy, I am not mad. I love you too. I honestly do." I told him and he instantly started to look happier. "Come on in please."

We made it to the couch before I kissed him. I pulled him down on top of me as Sharpay walked down the stairs.

"Oh my mother fucking god what the fuck are you two doing?! I can not believe you! Ryan, you… you… you asshole! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you already are kissing Troy. Wait! Troy?! Oh my god! Troy what are you doing? You are kissing my brother! How dare you! I didn't know you were gay. Is that why you broke up with me? To get with my brother? I can not believe you!" She screamed.

"I should go. Bye Sharpay. Bye Ryan." Troy said scared. Fuck truth be told, I was scared of Sharpay right now.

She walked over to me and started yelling at me. It was something about "Going against the family" and "A total disregard of her feelings". I was zoned out and thinking about Troy and our kiss. I wonder if this is the start of something new.

"Ryan! Are you even paying attention to me?" Sharpay shouted and that started to bring me back to earth. "Answer me you space cadet!"

**Slap!**

"You bitch! I told you that I was going to hit on him! And now that I know he is gay I am going to try to date him! The reason he broke up with you was because he was in love with me! Don't ever hit me again!"

"I forbid you from dating Troy." She said threatening me.

"You cannot stop love Sharpay. I will date him. And there is nothing you can do about it." I told her.

**Troy POV**

Wow. That was fun yet scary. I need to talk to someone. I pick up my cell phone and scroll down to Chad's number and call him.

"Hey, meet me at my house." I told him. He didn't even have time to ask. Then I called Taylor, and then Gabriella and told them to meet me at my house. I got home before Chad pulled in. Taylor and Gabriella came in after him. Taylor and Gabriella are now dating and they pulled up in Taylor's vintage beetle.

"What's wrong Troy? Why did you call and make it urgent?" Taylor asked me.

"I am in trouble. Big trouble." I told them pacing in my room.

"Troy, tell us what's wrong" Chad and Gabriella said in unison.

"I kissed Ryan. I am in love with Ryan." I told them. "I think I am gay."

**((Ok well that was chapter 5! Comment it! That was ok for the sexual content. It will get better as I go on.)) **


	6. The Morning After

**((Well for those of you who are continuing reading thank you! If you are new then way to go! Ok… so some people want Troy to be Bi and some wants Troy to be Gay. At the end of chapter 5 Troy said he **_**thinks**_** he is gay. That means it is open. He could find someone that he likes and it could be a girl. Sharpay becomes more destructive and Ryan wants Troy even more. Here it is… chapter six!))**

Chapter six: The Morning After

**Taylor POV**

My name is Taylor Eleanor McKessie, I am 17, a junior at East High and I am a lesbian. It has been a while since anyone in the group came out. I was the first, Gabriella was next, she's Bi, and then last night Troy came out. He isn't quite sure what he is. All he said was that he kissed Ryan. He didn't tell us Ryan's last name. I have a feeling who it is but I want him to tell us.

"Babe, are you awake?" Gabriella asked me. She slept in the guestroom with me at Troy's house. We all stayed over. Chad slept with Troy in his room. I had Gabriella sleep with me because I didn't want her and Chad together. It makes me nervous thinking of how he was partly the reason why Troy and Sharpay broke up. I don't want that to happen to me and Gabriella. I love her. I need her. I want her.

"Good, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Awesome, course everything is great when I am around you." She told me.

We both laughed as she said that.

"Well let's go check to see if the boys are up." I told her and we got up and went next door to Troy's room.

"Troy, Chad are you two awake" I asked as Gabriella knocked on the door.

"hmmmm" one of them answered.

"Come in guys, I am awake. That was Chad." Troy said shortly after.

**Ryan POV**

Wow, last night was just… wow. My sister's boyfriend broke up. And then not even five hours later we were making out. That was awesome. Only bad thing is that now me and Sharpay are fighting. I haven't told her the main reason why Troy broke up with her. She wants to think that she broke up with him but that's not true. That's just how she is. Oh well. I want Troy… now.

**Sharpay POV**

Yesterday seems like a nightmare. I don't want to accept it. I do not want to know that Troy Broke up with me and was making out with Ryan four hours later. I do not want to accept the fact that I sank back into alcoholism. I just want some liquor. I want Troy back.

**Chad POV**

My name is Chad Kellion Danforth. I am 17, a junior and my best friend just told us that he is Gay. I don't care at all. In fact I am Bi. I have never told anyone, not even my parents. I wonder when Troy will tell us who he is in love with. All he gave us was the first name, Ryan. I think it might be the Ice Queen's brother, Ryan Evans. As you can tell me and Sharpay still don't get along perfectly, just enough to be friends. I think he is about to tell us.

**Gabriella POV**

Well we are all wondering who Troy is in love with. When will he tell us? I can't wait. I use to date him yet I still can't read him. He is just sitting on his bed looking like he is about to cry and I don't know why. When will he tell us who he is in love with?

**Troy POV**

"Ok I am ready to tell you who I am in love with." I told everyone.

"Who the fuck is it?!?" Chad asked.

"His name is… Ryan Evans." I told them. " I am in love with Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother.


	7. Remembering the Past and To the Future

**((Well that was chapter six and well tell me if you want me to stop the comments at the beginning of the chapter. I am debating on weather or not to make a prequel to this that features when Taylor discovered that she was a lesbian and when Chad realized he was Bi. This chapter has some disturbing themes. I am a little bit dark and here is a sneak peak in how my mind works. Also it might have slash in this chapter! YAY! FINNALLY! Here is chapter 7!))**

**Chapter 7: Remembering the Past and To the Future**

**Ryan POV**

I pack up my cell phone, clothes and my wallet and leave my room. I packed almost everything that I could grab. I wanted out of here. My cell phone started to ring as I opened my car door. TroyB was on the caller ID.

"Hey Troy." I told him.

"Hey Ryan, come over to my house. Everyone wants to talk to you." He told me.

"Hey Troy, I have a question for you. Is Sharpay going to be there?" I asked wanting away from her.

"No, but she can be if you want her to." He told me.

"No I don't want her to be. Troy, can I stay over there for a while?" I asked remembering her she treated me when she found me and Troy together.

"Sure, my parents won't mind. Ryan, I love you." He told me.

"I love you too Troy." I said as I pulled out of my driveway.

**Beep **

I look at my phone and see that I have an incoming call. That's odd… blocked number. Better check it.

"Troy I gotta go, Ill see u when I get to your house." I told him

"Ok bye baby." He told me.

"Bye"

**Beep**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the fucks are you?" a voice all too familiar screamed.

"Sharpay? What do you want? I am out. I am going to spend the night at a friend's house." I told her nervously.

"Get your ass home now or else when I see you, you will be sorry. I promise you that. I promise you that." She threatened me.

"Good bye Sharpay." I told her and hung up before she could say anything else.

I drove on for two miles before busting out in tears. What have I done to deserve this type of treatment from Sharpay? And then I remembered the last time she treated me like this.

**Flashback**

_It was right before I found Sharpay passed out on her bedroom floor. She was a bitch to everyone. Me, mom, dad and even Troy. She has sunk back into alcoholism. _

"_Mom! Where are you where the fuck is my drink?!" she shouted one day while drunk._

"_Hey daddy, wanna fuck? Come on, you know you wanna. I have been a bad girl come on fuck me." She told our dad one day. After that she went to Rehab for the first time. When she came back that was when she started to cut. She would cut with anything she could find practically if she got depressed. I found her cutting herself one day with a butcher knife about to cut. I ran to her and held her for what seemed like hours while she cried. I had seen here at her worst and at her best._

**Present**

I pulled up to Troy's driveway and saw one of the most beautiful houses ever, two Floors, red brick house with an in ground pool and a basketball court. It is amazing. I walk up to the front door and ring the bell. It is amazing that I have never been here before. I knock on the door and a boy I have never seen before answers it.

"Hello. Who are you?" The boy asked me.

"Ryan, who are you?" I told him.

"Alex. You must be here for Troy. He had three people stay over last night. I heard one of them was a lesbian and one was Bi. I'll walk you up to his room." He told me.

We walked up the spiral stair case and down a hallway. I saw pictures of him from when he was a kid up until now. We stopped at a door and he went in. I went to follow him and he yelled at me.

"This isn't his room Ryan. His is two doors down. And the guest room is beside that. The bathroom is across the hall from his room. Well go to him. I don't want to talk to you."

After that he slammed his door and started blaring Green Day as loud as his speakers would allow. I walked down to his room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Alex if it is you then Go away."

"Hey, it's me. Open up." I told him.

He opened the door and kissed me.

**Normal POV**

Chad, Gabriella and Taylor all watched as Troy kissed Ryan. Gabriella thought it was beautiful; Taylor was a little disgusted but thought that it was perfect all the same. Chad was a little bit turned on and was fighting a trouser tent. Troy and Ryan walked into Troy's room and troy lay down on top of Ryan on the bed.

"I am leaving, Ill be in the living room watching TV." Taylor said, instantly knowing what was about to happen.

"I will join you." Gabriella said.

"Me too" Chad agreed but didn't want to fully leave.

**Ryan POV**

Troy started to take my shirt off before Chad left. He started to leave even quicker as my shirt left my body. As the door shut I took off Troy's shirt.

"Ryan, should we lock the door?" He asked me and I got up and locked it. We didn't want any intrusions. "This is my first time, Ryan, will it hurt?" he asked me. I pushed him onto the bed and he unbuckled his belt. I pulled it off him and slung it. I slowly took off his pants and I had let him do the same to me.

'Damn Troy is ripped. Next year if I have Gym I should have it with Troy.' I thought looking at him. 'He is totally ripped.'

"I love you Ryan." He told me.

"I love you to Troy." I told him.

I had an erection and neither of us cared. We love each other. We were ready. I pushed Troy back onto the bed and pulled Troy's silk boxers off. As soon as I did he popped the biggest, the juiciest erection I have ever seen. I let him pull off my boxers and then I dropped to my knees and lowered my mouth onto his member.

**((Guess you have to wait till chapter 8 for the rest. Hope I left you begging for more!))**


	8. Troy's first time or Conforming Love

**((Well did I leave you begging for more? I hope so. I was wondering how many people are still reading my series. And I have decided to do a prequel about when Chad realized that he was Bi. I was going to make two versions of this chapter, one for here the other uncensored and sexier but I didn't. Well here it is… the moment you have all been waiting for. The Slash! Do not read if you do not like Gay Sex. I do not own Degrassi or anything else. All I own is the story line. And Alex, he is one of my characters.))**

Chapter 8: Troy's First Time or Conforming Love

**Troy POV**

Oh my God. We are actually having sex. Me and Ryan are having sex. Right now he is giving me one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. This feels so right. Oh. My. God. What is he doing?

**Normal POV**

Ryan takes all of Troy's length in the mouth. Ryan strokes Troy's rod with his tongue, licking up and down it. "Ryan" Troy moans. "Oh Ryan. Ohhhhhh."He continues to moan. Troy quickly comes all over Ryan but he is starting to get another erection. They quickly change positions from Ryan giving Troy a BJ to sixty-nineing each other. Troy taking Ryan as far as he could and Ryan deep throating Troy.

**Ryan POV**

"Troy?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ryan?" He says as we stopped 69ing each other.

"I want you to fuck me. Please. I want it." I tell him. "I want it all."

We switch positions and I get on my knees on top of his bed. He pulls up to me and puts his member into me after putting some lube on it. He starts off slowly and he gradually starts to go harder. I start moaning softly and start to have an orgasm. I have never had an orgasm before in my life. And I have slept with six different guys. Troy makes seven.

"Oh God Troy, yes!" I scream as I enter an orgasm. I start breathing heavily as Troy comes.

"Well, wasn't that bad now was it? You were top… this time. I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too Ryan" he tells me as we get dressed. 'God I love that musky scent of a guy after sex.' I thought to myself.

**Alex POV**

"Oh God Troy, Yes!" I heard Ryan scream and I went downstairs to ask everyone what was going on. I walked past his room and went downstairs the back way. I got a drink before going to the living room. When I entered the living room I saw the girls on top of each other and Chad watching Degrassi on TV. It was the "Pride" episode.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I screamed. As soon as I screamed the girls got off of each other and Gabriella went past me to the kitchen. Guess I now know which one are the Lesbian and the one who is Bi. Gabriella and Taylor.

**((Chapter 8 was short, I know. Alex is Troy's 13 year old brother and he starts East High this school year and that's why he wasn't in the movie. Hope you liked it!))**


	9. Ryan's first night part one

**((I hope you liked chapter 8. I know it wasn't that great of a sex scene but trust me. It is easier to do it than write it. Well hmmm… Now that I know I can write sex scenes there may be more. ******** Cool on Microsoft Word if you put: and) together it makes a smile face! I do not own Yahoo! Well here is Chapter 9!))**

**Chapter 9: Ryan's first night (part one)**

**Troy POV**

It's been three hours since me and Ryan had sex and I signed onto my computer to check my email. Ryan is downstairs watching TV with Chad, Gabriella and Taylor. Alex told me her caught Taylor and Gabriella making out. Hmmm. Oh well they are free to do what they want. I sign onto Yahoo IM. BsktBallCoach is on. That's my dad.

**Bling**

An Instant message popped up on my screen. It was from Dr4maQu33n.

Dr4maQu33n: Troy where the fuck is Ryan?

Bb4llG0d: Downstairs Sharpay. Why do you want him?

Dr4maQu33n: Yes get him now. I need 2 talk 2 him.

Bb4llG0d: k brb.

Shout for Ryan and he comes upstairs.

"Yeah babe. What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Someone wants to talk to you." I told him.

"Ok who?" He asked me.

"Just write" I told him.

Dr4maQu33n: Ryan, Get Ur ass home. Now!

Bb4llG0d: No. I am stying here. I am spending 3 dys here.

Bb4llG0d: Bye Sharpay.

After that he stormed away from the computer and I signed out of everything and went to him.

"Baby, Ryan, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He told me," It's just that Sharpay has started drinking again and I don't want to get hurt. She has threatened my life already. I am worried about her. She got more booze and I don't know where she got it. She is getting worse." When he finished he bust out crying in my arms, me holding him. Gabriella, Taylor and Chad came up to my room and seen me holding Ryan with him crying. They all sat down on my bed and tried to help him feel better.

"Ryan, it is going to be Ok. Trust us." Chad told him.

After Chad said this my cell phone rang. I ran over to it and Dad was on the Caller ID.

"Troy, me and your mother will not be home tonight. In fact not even until Monday." He told me as I picked up.

"Well then can one of my friends stay over until then? We will behave and stay out of your room." I asked him.

"Ok. Just keep Alex under control. And he has to be in bed by midnight." He told me.

"Why don't you just tell him? He is standing at my door." I told him. "Alex, come here. Dad wants to talk to you."

He walked over to me and took the cell phone and after three minutes he handed me back the phone.

"Ok, well I am going to the pool to swim. If either of you want to join me you can." He told us.

"Me and Gabriella were going to go down in a few minutes anyways." Taylor told him.

"You guys go; I can take care of Ryan." I told them.

Gabriella and Taylor left my room to change in the guest room.

"Troy, Ryan, do you mind if I change in here?" Chad asked us.

"No." We said in unison.

**Gabriella POV**

Me and Taylor went to the guest room to change because our clothes were in there. When I left Chad shut the door so I don't know what is going on in there. Something tells me that I don't want to know what is going on. As soon as I shut and lock the door took off her shirt. I walked over to the bed and took my shirt off as well. I wasn't wearing a bra because I knew I was going swimming I bent over to get my bikini and Taylor came up behind me and grabbed me and spun me around. Our eyes caught and then I lay down on the bed. I reached up and unclasped Taylor's bra. She pulled it off and lay down on top of me. I rolled over on top of her and kissed her. I kissed her and begged for entrance. She granted it and soon we were fully making out. A knock on the door had stopped us from going any further. I pulled on my bikini top and answered the door. It was Alex.

"What is taking you so long? Are you two making out again?" He asked me.

"No, head on down and we will be down in a second." I told him and he left. I didn't get a real good look at him. I took off my shorts and Taylor was already at the door in her two piece leopard spotted bikini. 'God, she looks hot' I thought.

"Hey! Shut the door Taylor. I am partially naked!" I shouted at her. I pulled on my bikini bottoms and went out side.

**((Well what did you expect me to do? Let the girls go goodie? No I wanted them to at least make out. Ha-ha guess you have to wait to find out what happens in Troy's room. It will be juicy I promise you that.))**


	10. Ryan's first night part two

**((My computer is fucked up and this is a different version of chapter 10 part 2. This will have the start of the three-way.))**

**Chapter 10: Ryan's first night (Part 2)**

**Sharpay POV**

I am furious with Ryan! I am starting to think that he and Troy are now dating. I need to go to Stephanie for more alcohol. Stephanie is one of my best friends who I go to for alcohol. I am still signed in on Yahoo but I am on my bed with a Bud Lite. As I took a sip an IM popped up on my screen.

UrGrLSteph: Sharpay, u here?

Dr4maQu33n: Yeah. What's wrong?

UrGrLSteph: There is a party at my house. Wanna come?

Dr4maQu33n: Will drugs and alcohol be there?

UrGrLSteph: Of course!

UrGrLSteph: Be here at 10. ILY Hoe.

Dr4maQu33n: Luv ya 2 Hoe.

I signed out to find one of my most revealing outfits for the party.

**Taylor POV**

Gabriella jumped into the pool with me. I surfaced first and worried when she didn't surface. I started to look around the pool and I looked strait at Alex.

"Alex, Where is she?" I asked him.

"Boo!" she shouted from behind me.

"Alex you knew she was behind me!" I yelled at him.

Gabriella got out of the pool and lay down on one of the Bolton's chairs to tan.

'God, she is so beautiful.' I thought staring at my girlfriend.

"What are you staring at? Are you some sort of Lesbian, Taylor?" Alex asked me.

**Chad POV**

'Troy is hot, and I want him.' I thought as I pulled off my shirt. I just want to kiss him. I think I might love him.

"Ryan, sweetie, trust me, it's going to be Ok." Troy told Ryan from behind me. We have been trying to cheer him up since the IM from Sharpay. He told us everything, from her drinking, her behavior and everything. I am going to give him some money to send Sharpay to rehab again. This will be the third time since last year. I really want Troy. When I pulled off my shorts I could feel Ryan staring at me. If I want Troy then I guess I have to show him how much better than Ryan I am in bed. Well here I go. I crawl onto Troy's bed and I pushed Ryan down on the bed.

**Alex POV**

"What are you staring at? I asked Taylor again. She just won't answer my question. I looked up at the house and looked at Troy's window on the second floor. The curtains were open and I saw Chad take off his pants. What is taking that boy so long?

As I continue watching I saw Chad turn around and get on my brother's bed. I am starting to think he is a Fucking Fag.

"Guys, what all do you know about my brother, Ryan and Chad?" I asked Taylor and Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked me as she looked up from the seat.

"Ryan is Gay and Troy is Bi. Troy is dating Ryan and Chad is strait." Taylor told me, "Troy and Ryan have been dating for two days now. I am a lesbian and Gabi is bi. We have been dating for six months." She continued.

"Oh… do our parents know? Also your and Gabriella's family." I asked them.

"My parents always figured that I was a lesbian so it wasn't that big of a shock. And no your parents don't know that they are dating. Or about Troy being bi." Taylor told me.

"And my parents were shocked, partly because they walked in on me and Taylor making out and they other part is because my brother, Derrick, told them that he is fully gay and they sent him to Mercy House. They picked him up yesterday and he is still setting up his room. I didn't want to be in the way so I came here last night. He had to sleep in my room last night." Gabriella told me.

Wow, I didn't see this coming. My brother being Bi, his boyfriend being gay and one of his best friends is now dating my brother's ex-girlfriend. I just can not wait till this year when I start high school and all this drama be passed on to me. After that I jumped back into the pool.

**Troy POV**

As Chad took off his shorts I watched my boyfriend watch Chad wearing nothing but boxers. Now I am watching my best friend kiss my boyfriend. Jumped up and pulled Chad off my boyfriend. I twisted him around and now h is facing me, I turn around and I closed my curtains. When I turned around Chad was standing right behind me.

"Holy fucking dog shit!" I screamed then at that moment something happened that I didn't expect. Chad started to make out with me. I started to make my way to my bed and I laid down on it. I broke the kiss and started to undress.

"Ryan lock the door. We are about to have a little bit of fun." I told him.

**Ryan POV**

"We are about to have a little bit of fun." Ryan told me as I went to lock the door. After I locked it I started to take off my shirt. When I got to the bed we were all in our boxers. Well, me in Troy's boxers and Troy in mine. 'Wow, me and troy move really quick. We have only been dating for two days and we already had sex.' I thought as me and Chad started to make out.

**Sharpay POV**

Once I found my outfit I signed back onto Yahoo.

Dr4maQu33n: U here?

Dr4maQu33n: Hello?

R0cKeR1.3: Yeah Sharpay. I was swimming in my family's pool.

R0cKeR1.3: I'm mobile.

Dr4maQu33n: Get dressed. We are going to a party.

R0cKeR1.3: k ILY Sharpay.

Dr4maQu33n: ILY 2 Alex.

**((Ryan's first night will have one more part. In it will be the three-way and part one of the party.))**


	11. Ryan's First Night part three

**((Sorry for the wait but like I said, my computer is fucked up. I have been working on chapter 12 and I had things going on so that's why I haven't posted anything for a while. Also I have been reading Harry Potter 7. This is the end of Ryan's First Night and I am going to end it after chapter 12. I will work on a sequel to Forbidden Love and that's it. I am going to end forbidden Love and work on the new one after The Party. Hope you like it!))**

**Chapter 11: Ryan's First Night (part three)**

**Troy POV**

As I watched my best friend and my boyfriend make out I started to get and erection. Now we are all fully naked and I am masturbating while Ryan and Chad have sex. God, this is so good.

**Ryan POV**

I pushed Chad down on Troy's bed. I grabbed three condoms out of Troy's end table and rolled one on. I had Chad put one on and I threw one to Troy.

"I do not want an STD. We are doing this safe." I told them and they agreed as Troy rolled one onto his already stiff member as I got onto Chad.

"God this feels so good! He moaned as Troy got onto the bed.

Troy started to make out with Chad and I started to get jealous as I was bouncing around on Chad's member and me and Chad started to moan at the same time. I was moaning because Chad started to thrust and it felt amazing and Chad moaning because Troy was kissing his abs moving towards me.

**Troy POV**

'I am ready for this.' I thought, 'I am ready for this and I want my boyfriend to do it.'

I kissed Chad down all the way to Ryan and I crawled onto Chad and started to kiss him and Ryan started to fuck me with having sex with Chad.

**Alex POV**

"Guys, I am going upstairs to change. I am going to a party tonight." I told a sun bathing Gabriella and a swimming Taylor.

I decided to tell the guys in person. Partly to tell them and partly because I want to know what is taking them so long. After I had grabbed my towel and cell phone, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"Alex, it is me. Are you ready?" A girl asked me.

"Yeah, I am Sharpay. I just have to get dressed, do my hair and get Jimmy." I told her sarcastically.

"Ok smartass. Call me when you are ready. I'll pick you up. Do you have any Pot for Jimmy or are you going to get some at the party?" Sharpay asked me picking up my sarcastic attitude.

"Yeah I got some. Bye." I told her.

"Bye." She said in response.

I got up to my room and I locked the door. I got undressed and went to my window to shut the blinds. I went to my closet to find some clothes and I put them on my bed. I then grabbed a pair of boxers and left my room naked. I went past the bathroom and went to Troy's room and turned the knob and found out it was locked. Oh Well, I still got a way in. I pushed the door knob in and turned it.

CLICK

There you go, it is now unlocked. God I am good. It works every time. I opened it unprepared for what I saw. I quickly shut the door and went straight to the bathroom. I just saw my brother having sex with Ryan… And Chad. Chad was fucking Ryan who was fucking my brother while he was making out with Chad. I turned on the water and got under the hot water.

**Sharpay POV**

Why am I the only one who is not at Troy's house? Why is everyone mad at me? When is Alex going to call me? I seriously want Jimmy! I had gone downstairs and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Oooo pizza." I said aloud when I found leftover pizza. Pepperoni and black olives… my favorite. I got two pieces and finished one when my cell rang. AlexB came up on my caller ID.

"Come and get me. I am ready. Bring some food. I got jimmy ready and I am waiting to get to Stephanie's house." Alex told me.

"Hello, hey Sharpay how are you? Oh I am fine Alex, How are you? Good Sharpay. Ok I am on my way." I told him as he started laughing as I grabbed my keys.

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye Shar." He told me. "See you in a little while."

**Chad POV**

'Wow that was amazing." I told them as we pulled on our bathing suits. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Summertime! Just kidding, it is eight." Troy told me jokingly.

We had sex for two hours. We opened the door and Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow… taken long enough. What were you doing?" Alex asked us.

"We were talking. Guys go on ahead. I have to talk to my brother." Troy told us.

"Come on Ryan, let's go to the pool." I told Ryan as we headed down stairs. I grabbed two towels and went out side after Ryan. Gabriella and Taylor were making out in the pool when we went down to it. They were so busy that they didn't see us. I put my towel down onto the table and ran to the pool. I used the running jump to get close to the girls. Gabriella opened her eyes I motioned to her to be quite as I jumped in.

SPLASH!

"Ahhh!" Taylor screamed at me. "Chad you asshole! You scared the fuck out of me!"

Gabriella and Ryan busted out laughing at us.

"Gabi, you knew he was behind us? Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Taylor said sounding sad.

"Sugarplum, I am sorry." She told her with me and Ryan watched them as Taylor started laughing.

"Gabi, I was kidding. So what took you two so long?" Taylor asked us. "Where is Troy anyway?"  
"We were cheering up Ryan still." I lied to her.

"And Troy is talking to Alex." Ryan told her.

**Troy POV**

"Where are you going?" I asked my little brother.

"I am going to a party. I will call you when I am ready to leave." He told me bluntly.

"No you are not. I will not allow it." I told him calmly.

"Yeah I am… Or else." He told me menacingly.

"Or else what Alex?" I asked a little bit nervous.

"That I will tell mom and dad that you are Bi, have a boyfriend and had sex in the house when they were gone. Gay sex at that!" He said threatening me.

"No I have not!" I lied to him.

"Yes you have! I had seen you, Ryan and Chad having sex!" He screamed at me as a car pulled up and honked its horn. "I am going now. Let me go or else I will tell them."

"Fine! Go!" I screamed at him as he went to his room. I stormed down the stairs and went to the pool.

**((The party is going to be in chapter 12. Well how did you like chapter 11? Hope it was worth the wait! See you soon! I hope atleast))**


	12. The Party

**((Well… hmm. The party like I promised will be in this chapter. Sorry for the long wait I had things going on in my life. There is drug content in this chapter. Mild Slash in here but nothing like before. There is language. Well here it is chapter 12!))**

**Chapter 12: The Party**

**Alex POV**

I was serious when I said that I would tell my parents. I left my room with my shoebox that contained Jimmy and other things. When I went downstairs I took the back way so I could see what Troy and his friends were doing. Everyone is in the pool and I decided to leave. I didn't want to see the fucking fags and the pair of dykes. They honestly make me sick. I walked through the house to get to the front door. Sharpay is waiting for me.

"Hurry up loser! I am waiting for your slow ass." She yelled out the window.

"I'm coming bitch! Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" I said jokingly as I got into the car.

**Troy POV**

"Baby what's wrong?" Ryan asked me when I got into the pool.

"Yeah, Troy, what's wrong? You seem like you are in a bad mood." Gabriella told me sincerely.

"I and the Shit Head just had a fight. He told me that if I don't let him go to a party then he would tell out parents that I am Bi and dating Ryan." I told them. "I am on the verge of tears."

"Don't cry man, please. There are four of us who love and care about you." Chad told me trying to cheer me up.

"Sweetie, cheer up. You know I love you." Ryan told me as he moved closer to me.

**Sharpay POV**

I just picked up Alex and he seems pissed. I wonder what's wrong.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong?" I asked him.

"That stupid Fag!" He screamed.

"What did Ryan do?" I asked him focusing on him instead of the road. I know that is dangerous and all but still.

"Not Ryan! My brother, the Fag! The one who is dating your brother. He makes me so… so… Mad! He wouldn't let me go to the party until I threatened him." He screamed at me confirming my fears. We didn't talk again until we got to Stephanie's driveway.

She lives in the woods at the end of a long driveway. Her home is a one story European styled house painted white with blue shudders. It has a basement that runs the length of the house. We got out of the car and walked right in. On our way downstairs to the basement Alex pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him as Stephanie met us at the foot of the stairs.

"My parents, I am going tip them off about Troy." He said walking past Stephanie and heading outside after saying "hey".

**Ryan POV**

Me and Troy just made out and I think he is now cheered up. I sure hope so.

"It's going to be Ok. Alex wouldn't do that, Even if he did what's the worse that could happen?" I asked Troy.

"My dad, that's the worse thing that could happen. He is a major homophobe. Do you remember Dean Fletcher? He was in our Bio class freshmen year." Troy told me with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah I do, why baby?" I asked him.

"He was my first gay crush. The first guy I ever liked. I was the only one he told that he was Gay. Well, anyway, he use to come over everyday and one day we decided to take our relationship to the next level. I told my parents that we were going to my room and we started to make out. I took my shirt off and he did the same. Damn he was hot. My dad walked in on us to bring me my cell phone because it started ringing and Chad was on it. He heard it all." He said now crying.

"Yeah it was horrible. Coach Bolton, Troy, Dean and me were the only ones who knew what happened. I remember it a little bit. I only heard it on the phone." Chad told us. "All I fully remember was people yelling and then I heard people getting hit."

"I remember it perfectly. I still remember everything that was said." Troy told us still crying.

**Flashback Troy POV**

"Dean, I don't know what's happening to me." I told Dean.

"Troy, what do you mean?" He asked me curiously.

"I think I am in love." I told him "But I cant be. You're a guy. My dad will kill me."

"Yeah well, to hell with your dad. Love is Love. Once you find someone you love it shouldn't matter if you are gay, straight or Bi. It isn't black and white." He told me.

"Your right, to hell with what he says!" I told him and leaned towards him.

As soon as I got towards his lips I pulled away a little bit.

"Its ok, Troy, I wanna kiss you too." Dean told me pulling me back and started to kiss me.

'God, I must have died because I am in heaven. Ok cheesy I know but it's the truth.' I thought as I pulled off my shirt.

While the kiss was broken Dean unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. I pushed him down on top of my bed and got on top of him. He let my hands explore his body. I could already feel his stiffing member underneath me from the time I got on top of him. As I shoved my hands down the back of his pants I grabbed his ass and he started to moan.

"God, Troy, I love you." He whispered in my ear. I moved my hands to the front of his pants and grabbed his stiffened member.

**Knock Knock**

"Troy, Chad is on the phone." My dad said as he opened the door. "He said to tell you its important. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Troy what the fuck are you doing?! Get out of that fucking bed!" he yelled at us as he sat the phone down on my desk.

"Dad, its not what you think! Well it might have been but its not! Please calm down dad!" I yelled and pleaded with him. "What's wrong with you dad?"

"What is wrong with me? What the fuck do you think is wrong with me?! I just caught my straight son half naked in bed with another half naked guy! Get out of that god damned bed you fucking pair of Fags!" He yelled at us. I looked at him and the vein on his neck started to bulge out. Damn that only happens if he is severely pissed.

"Fag? Do you even know what a fucking Fag is? It is a British cigarette. Do we look like fucking cigarettes?" Dean asked my dad.

Oh shit, he is starting to change shades of red and clenching his fists. He is now severely pissed.

"Get out! Get out of my fucking house you fucking queer!" He yelled at Dean.

"I will leave when Troy wants me too. I am his guest, not yours." He told him defiantly.

As he turned around to face me again dad grabbed a hold of his long silky hair.

"OWW! Let the fuck go of me! Troy, Help me! Stop him please!" He pleaded with me.

"Dad stop, please, I love him!" I yelled running towards him.

**SLAP!**

I flew back and hit my head on my dresser as my dad slapped me across the face with all his might.

"Dean, I love you!" I shouted before I passed out.

**Present Alex POV**

"Hey Mom, can I talk to dad? It's kind of important." I asked my mom as she picked up my dad's cell phone.

"Sure, honey, Jack, its for you. It's Alex." She told my dad as she handed him the phone.

"Hey Sport, what's wrong?" He asked my.

"Hey dad, first things first. I am at a party with Sharpay." I told him.

"With Troy's girlfriend? What are you doing at a party with her?" He asked me.

"Well that brings me to my next thing." I said as I sat down in a lawn chair outside.

"Ok, what then?" he asked.

"Troy dumped Sharpay and is dating someone else." I told him after taking a deep breath.

"That's my boy!" My dad interrupted me.

"Dad, I wasn't finished." I told him bluntly.

"Sorry for that." He mumbled.

"Its ok. As I was saying, Troy dumped Sharpay and is now going out with her brother, Ryan. Dad, Troy is Bi. Please don't freak out. Don't do like how you did when you caught Dean and Troy together." I told him a little bit worried about Troy.

Even though he grosses me out I still love him.

"Dad, that's what I wanted to tell you. Hey I gotta go, bye." I told him because I wanted to smoke a bowl.

"Bye sport." He responded sounding pissed.

I hung up my cell and got Jimmy out and went inside. James and Nick, two of my friends from school, came over to smoke with me. I covered the vent hole with my index finger and used Nick's blue Bic to light up the Bowl. As I inhaled the smoke and drew it deep into my lungs I started to feel the familiar weightlessness of the pot kicking in.

**Troy POV**

As I finished telling them what had happened with Dean, Ryan swam over to me and started to hug me. His tears felt hot on my cool, wet skin.

"Troy, I was wrong it could be bad." He told me as I started to cry again.

"Troy, why don't you go up and get some rest?" Gabriella asked trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, we should all go in. It looks like its about to storm." Taylor told us while looking at the sky, watching the storm clouds rush towards us.

**BOOM!**

Taylor and Gabriella screamed as a bolt of lightning flashed over us and then the resulting thunder. Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella ran inside and Chad and I grabbed our towels and started to walk towards the house.

"Troy, don't worry man. If anything happens you can stay with me for a while. My parents love you." He told me as we made our way to the door.

"Ok, well I am going up to change then I am taking a nap." I told everyone when we entered.

"I'll go with you to keep you company." Ryan told me as the front door opened.

"No you will not. If you stay here you will have to sleep in the guest room."" My dad said as he walked into the kitchen. "Troy, pack up your shit. You are no longer aloud to live here."

**((Ok so I changed my mind. I am ending it next chapter. Some one dear will die at the party. Please Review the chapters! It will tell me if you want me to write a sequel. ))**


	13. Heating Up

**((Bet you didn't see that coming. Things are going to start heating up now that the storm started. This is a short chapter. And during it there are constant POV changes. I hope you like the new chapter! Warnings: Drug Content, dangerous atmosphere, Death))**

**Chapter 13: Heating Up**

**Gabriella POV**

'Oh my god, I cant believe it. Troy just kicked out for being Bi." I thought helping Troy packing up his stuff.

Taylor is packing up Troy's closet, Chad is getting Troy's clothes packed, and Troy and I are packing up his trophies, DVDs and his tables. Ryan is outside in the hallway talking to his parents on his cell.

"My parents said you can move in. They said to put your furniture in our Storage. We are going to share my room until you get yours set up. I hope you don't mind babe." He told Troy.   
"Thank you so much. At least there is something good right now." Troy told Ryan as a bolt of lightning hit the umbrella covering the table down by the pool.

"HOLY SHIT! Fire down by pool!" I shouted when I looked out the window and saw a red-orange blaze by the pool.

Troy ran out of his room and downstairs when he seen the Blaze. I looked out again and saw that the umbrella was now completely engulfed in flames.

**Alex POV**

Its been thirty minutes since we smoked my bowl. A storm has started and right now it is poring rain. I went over the fridge that's by the mini bar on the back wall and grabbed a coke. As I walked back someone packed my bowl and started smoking it.

"Alex, come over and smoke with us." Sharpay called to me.

I could tell that she already smoked because of how squinty her eyes were. I sat down beside Stephanie and got the bowl. As I took a hit the first bolt of lighting struck. It hit a power line and the power went out. I got up and found my way to the fridge. I found a flashlight and went into the bathroom.

**Troy POV**

"Dad, dad there is a fire! The umbrella got struck by lighting and is now on fire! I screamed and he ran outside to put out the blaze. I went back upstairs because I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Ok, now that everything is packed up lets get everything into our vehicles." Taylor told everyone as I opened the door.

I wanted to get out of here but not like this. My boyfriend, my ex-girlfriends and me are going to live under one roof. This is going to be fun. Hello drama.

We started to bring the boxes and bags out of my room. Or should I say my old room.

"Guys, can we get a U-Haul for my furniture? I don't want to move it in this storm." I asked them.

We packed out our cars and left my parents house.

**Alex POV**

I finished using the bathroom and went to leave when I smelled something burning. I reached for the doorknob but I let go of it immediately because I knew what happened. A fire had started because of the storm. My only hope is that everybody got out. I jumped back when the flames reached under the door.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I started screaming over and over again.

I felt my phone in my pocket and grabbed it.

I dialed 911 and hit send.

"Hello, 911 dispatch, what's your emergency?" The operator asked me.

"There is a fire at 9629 Borrow Lane and I am trapped in the bathroom!" I screamed as the burning roof caved in on me. "Hurry please!" I screamed as I blacked out from the weight and the flames licking all around my body.

**Sharpay POV**

I have been searching for Alex since we got out. I knew for a fact that Stephanie is dead. She went back in to search for Alex when the roof collapsed. I really hope Alex wasn't in there. I stopped looking when I heard sirens. I ran around the house to find that the ambulance had pulled in.

"They are around back!" I shouted at them and they drove around. I ran around to the back yard when the fire department arrived. As I got to the back of the house someone screamed "Back! Back away from the house!"

Once I got around I instantly knew why. The gas cans by the house started to melt due to the extreme heat. All it need was a little trickle of gas to reach the fire and all of the cans would explode.

'This is _SO_ not my week." I thought diving to the ground as a line of gasoline caught on fire.

**BOOM!**

**((Well that's the end of Forbidden Love! I am going to write a sequel. I hope you liked it. Please keep reviewing my stories. The sequel will start with the aftermath of the fire. Guess you'll have to wait until I type up the first chapter of the sequel to see all who died. You already know Stephanie is dead and Alex is trapped in the bathroom. Will he survive? Find out in Love and Depression!**


	14. Authors Page

**Authors Page and Summery Of "****Love And Depression****"**

**Authors Note**

**Ok well now then I hope you enjoyed Forbidden Love! It was a blast writing it. Now I'll be honest I did have some rough patches while writing. My computer fucking up, family problems and health problems. I think I went through at least twenty packs or more of cigarettes while writing. I know those of you who are loyal to my writing will like the sequel. I already have the first chapter done. It is called Guilt and Angels. There will be self harming and possibly Slash. I haven't decided to add any or not. The first song in it is "30 Minutes" by the most awesome band ever t.A.T.u I love those girls! They are awesome artists! Kudos to Yulia and Lena! **

**Summery for Love and Depression**

The Smoke is cleared and the secrets are getting told.


End file.
